postknightfandomcom-20200213-history
Shello Bay
Shello Bay is the second village in Postknight, presented as a sea-side town hoisted above the surrounding ocean by elevated platforms that serve as foundation for the housing and as a pathway. It is unlocked after completing Pompon and must be completed to proceed to Griffondell. Overview Shello Bay is unique to Postknight's color pallet of greens in lush, open landscapes by trading its scenery for a very open and scenic view of the ocean, accompanied by the use of light blues and islands that dot the background. This is further reflected on the inhabitants, who's roofs all use a palm-like brush that is commonly associated with housing in tropical areas. Akin to Fractured Forest, Shello Bay is unique in the fact that after full completion it lacks a proper relationship NPC. Dahlia is present for a majority of the player's visit and is found at the first house during that time, but leaves to Caldemount permanently after the player completes Shello Bay's routes and heads off to Griffondell. Otherwise, the Leader, Blacksmith, Alchemist and Trader are all located at the first, second, third and fourth houses respectively. Story Shello Bay begins with rumors of creatures that steal Postknight's bags, as the player soon discovers that a close colleague from Postknight Academy has lost his bags. This character is named Tedric, who will periodically appear throughout the player's adventure and makes his debut here. After traveling some more, there is the introduction of Dahlia, the temporary love interest of Shello Bay that frequently gets lost and explains to the player how a recent shipment of items has been stolen to her dismay. After consoling locals on who could be stealing these items, Dahlia is shown to be missing and will be absent from the village section, as it now depends on the player to try and find her against glowingly aggressive and prolific Pirate group. After defeating the boss, Dahlia will leave Shello Bay and go to her father. She will only reappear in Caldemount. Items & Content When completing quests and levels of Shello Bay, the player will receive Tier Two items. Like Pompon before it, Shello Bay does not house a unique potion to be purchased. A large majority of the items found within Shello Bay are heavily tied to the theme of marine life, with many animals or mythological creatures closely associated with seas being utilized as common enemies. Merchant's Shop The merchant in this area is Stevie. Defeating The Boss The boss for this particular village might be quite hard to defeat without the right methods and sufficient amount of health and strength stats. For health, you should have a good amount of health (1200 is recommended, but you can do it with as low as 700 as long as you're careful), and the Blitz charge. Here’s a possible strategy. # As soon as the battle starts, the boss will fire three shots. Just before the first shot hits you, activate your shield. When the third shot is deflected, the boss will be stunned. # Immediately charge. Do NOT wait for your character to move closer. # Just as the charge ends, you will get knocked away. Don’t activate your shield yet. Only activate it when the first shot is about to hit you. # Repeat the process until you defeat him. This strategy might still not make it easy, but it makes it easier. You may also consider using the Assault Boost charge, since the Assault Boost doubles the damage done to stunned enemies. See also * Pompon * Griffondell * Caldemount * Valley of Gold * Fractured Forest Category:Areas